The Goddess and the Monkey
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Shego finds herself drawn to and intrigued by the mysterious monkey man whom she competed against while facing off Kim Possible. Set after "Adventures in Rufus Sitting".


**When I was younger, when I saw "A Sitch in Time" for the first time, imagine my immediate love for it, especially when it came to imagining Monkey Fist and Shego as a romantic couple. As of the last week or so, I've read a few romantic oneshots of them, but nothing M-rated for sexiness. Even if there ARE any of the sort, I can't even find any anywhere online. So I took it upon myself to present my first of two of my favorite villains in this fashion without going far in the disgusting direction. The oneshot that struck home as number one inspiration was "Monty's Precious Lover" by ZanpaktosInLove, a Monkey Fist lover. :D Credit goes to her and her shared love of the monkey man.**

 **Nothing belongs to me. And thanks to Tom Kane and Nicole Sullivan for voicing these badass villains of all time.**

Shego had to admit that when it came to men in her life, she enjoyed eyes on her, but if they so much as thought about her in the wrong way - and she saw this in their eyes - they would answer to her.

Dr. Drakken was one of the few to not look at her that way, but why would he? She was his employee and nothing more. Junior once ran his eyes over her, and she was no stranger to seeing the youthful infatuation in their brief time together as teacher and student; sad that it had to end on such terms that his father informed her that her services were no longer required.

The same might as well be said for Duff Killigan, but he had no real interest in her, per se. She was aware of how males of the species would either fall to their weak knees or just keep their guards up, but she wouldn't give in that easily. If that man could help her out, and if she could get away from Drakken someday to conquer the world on her own, then she would gladly do it with another man more than capable, who had more balls than he ever would. And who had more of a genius brain than his failing one ever would. The good doctor was a fantastic technological mindset, but Kim Possible always finished him off - even if it took Shego down with him.

She might as well assume her good fortune changed when she came in contact with a certain British nobleman with hands and feet mutated into those of a _monkey._ And who was a fearsome master of an interesting form of kung fu called _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_.

She had been hot on a valuable microchip's trail, and it turned out Killigan and this _Monkey Fist_ were also competing for it. As usual, Possible stopped them all from getting it from that little rodent of her dork sidekick's. Where had been that idiot anyway? Not that Shego cared, only that she briefly snapped at Duff Killigan for his intervention and he argued back in that obnoxious Scottish accent of his...

...and then stepped in that monkey man with his little group of monkey ninjas - oh, they made her want to laugh if not for the fact she turned on him and he did the same. What did it matter now? Kimmy was taking that chip back to its rightful place, and she wasn't going to deal with Drakken for awhile right now. Killigan was heading back to his castle, and the ape man himself was leaving, too...but Shego had not been able to take her eyes off of him.

What was it about Monkey Fist that interested her so much? That British accent, his polished demeanor mingled with his wild simian fighting moves - and not to mention his ninja attire which accentuated his body nicely. He was a real fighter, a real man compared to Drakken; that much she already noticed - and she liked men like that. But he sneered at her when they made eye contact, burning enough. No matter, because she liked a challenge, and she would get what she wanted in any way she could.

And right now, she would settle on the monkey man as she would hop into her private jet and trail him back to wherever he was heading. She could keep her distance as long as she tried not to lose him. The sight of his transport - and styled like a _banana_ of all things! - made her double over momentarily before she pulled herself together and focused on the task at hand...before Dr. D rung her up.

 _"Shego, when are you coming back to the lair?"_ he demanded, far from pleased that she had bailed on him yet again.

She scoffed at him and raised a gloved hand before the screen. "Not right now, Dr. D. I am busy at the moment. I'll call you back when I am done." Without waiting for his reply, she shut off the communication channel between them. No dealing with her employer today; only Monkey Fist was in her sight.

Her scanners had him locked, so she trailed him all the way across the ocean to _England_ of all places. So, he was going back to lie low for now; how smart. Smarter than Drakken, but what was the deal with this man? She knew she had heard about him somewhere but did not remember where. She hated short-term memory loss. Shego smirked when she found his trail leading to a castle. So, he was immensely wealthy by some means, which made it even more exciting.

She landed her ride a safe distance in the forest near the castle, impressed with the layout. How to get in was another challenge, but if she triggered the wrong alarm, she was in for it. But she might be able to place her bets against a strange yet charming ninja monkey mutant. Those little simian goons of his would not stand a chance either. Maybe she could definitely find him a better partner than Drakken...

Ironically enough, this castle had a moat and drawbridge. Typical, but befitting. As for the looks of this place, it was very grim and foreboding like stepping into a Gothic horror story where the reader and the first unfortunate victim were meeting their untimely doom. But Shego did not scare that easily. The sun was going down, and night would be upon her if she did not hurry. But she was well-equipped with her grapple gun and utility belt. She would find a way in if it was the last thing.

By her guess, this castle was centuries' old so no modern security systems had been installed. She scaled the walls and searched every room she could, ignoring her tired bones until she happened across one such room and heard voices. She peeked around the window's corner, luck on her side that the window had been left open for unknown reasons - and that voice of Monkey Fist was ranting furiously.

"...we lost the chip! How could we have lost it?! It would have been beneficial to us all!" he raged to his surrounding monkeys in their ninja garb. "Maybe not to my quest for Mystical Monkey Power, but something!" He growled through his teeth. "What a fool I have been! Well, no matter now." He shook his head and turned his back to them all, covering his eyes with one hand, the back of it covered with hair matching that on his head. That was nothing in a man Shego had ever seen before. "Competition before us all, including that mad golfer and that green siren..."

Shego tuned off that part and blinked. If it weren't for the obvious rage, she would have been flattered he had it in himself to call her a siren. No man ever labeled her like that. The man was still speaking. "For now we lay low, and I have to get back to work. I must see what else I can find for me. In the meantime, all of you head to your training, now!" he snapped at all the monkeys, all of them ooking and running out the door lest they wanted his wrath. Shego was impressed; how he got a bunch of animals to be under his control was a good question.

She watched him from her hooked place, watching him sit down at the desk which was piled with textbooks that looked very ancient, perusing through and trying to find whatever he was looking for to no avail. Growling again, he was about to give up when something caught his attention. "Oh, this is promising," he mused aloud, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, I wonder..." He picked up the book while it was still open and walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. This was her cue to slip in undetected. She intended to hide out here and spy on the man, find some smart way to confront him.

Sticking her head around the doorframe, she saw his shadowed silhouette vanish around the left end corridor until it was gone from sight. Her boots had soft soles so no one would see her coming. The carpeting and the medieval architecture were all flawless, the paintings present. Otherwise, the whole castle and its atmosphere would have been boring without any...and even more if there were no monkey paintings to let her know this man was definitely monkey-obsessed. She'd seen that in the textbooks on the desk in the study she left. Subjects on a Mystical Monkey Power, ancient magic and entities...he was definitely nothing along the lines of Drakken's technological genius, maybe even more insane. But that didn't stop her; this might be a risk worth taking.

It did beg the question, however: what did he want of that chip? The chip could not have had anything to do with this monkey power...

She crouched low when she tried to listen for footsteps, if there were any other servants in the castle. The monkey man was definitely not a king, maybe a nobleman of sorts. He was powerful enough to have gotten those resources of his, but what DID he do with his life before? He must have been an explorer, if he possessed such artifacts and ancient books with archaic language. He was very sophisticated, very intelligent and all things classic.

And more handsome than Dr. Drakken or any other man.

In her moment of angry eye contact with the man, she saw the twist which turned her on in his features. He was very aggressive, just like she was. He was determined, knew better, and knew who he was. Invoked the fire in her body and made her want to draw forth her plasma fuels onto him, challenge him then and there in case he thought she was a weak female. Drakken didn't call her weak, valued her, but nothing like she wanted him to. She wanted to be equal, or even superior, but she was sick of being underestimated as a lackey.

When Shego came into an opened area, she was cornered by the group of monkeys in their ninja garb. They howled and screeched at her, assuming the ninja battle stance that she hadn't seen before, yet it was more bracing than she anticipated from them. Animals trained by an all-powerful master of mystical kung fu - she was ready to take them on.

They all took her from all corners, and she did block blows to her feet with swift kicks out, knocking a couple down and smiling down at them. Her nerves and blood vessels flared with fire as the plasma liquids channeled to the tips of her fingers and brought forth the neon green liquid fire that was her pride and joy. Shego growled through her teeth as she swung her claws out at the monkeys, proud that they stood back in sheer horror at this part of her strength and being they never anticipated. They must have forgotten when their master was competing against her.

She wanted to curse herself for not anticipating that one or two of them would sneak behind her and whack her on the back of her head, sending her spiraling into the darkness of unconsciousness and her powers retreating back into their safe place.

When Shego awoke, with her head pounding at the back a little, but she was used to a little pain, she found herself tied up in a chair, hands and ankles namely, and she was surrounded by the little monkey fighters with their fierce black eyes - and they parted at the sound of their master's command.

"Stand aside while I deal with her myself, my monkey ninjas."

"Well, well, well," Shego noted wryly, leaning back and smirking when the man himself stood before her with his hands behind his back. His glare was pure murder.

His teeth were bared with a snarl. "Why have you come to my ancestral home, and who are you?" he demanded, before his eyes flared with recognition. "Oh, never mind, I believe I remember you...the green siren competing against me. Thought you could come at me for petty revenge, have you now?"

Shego laughed. "Nothing like that, monkey man. But I have to admit you struck my fancy back in France when we crossed paths against Kim Possible and her friend's rodent," she said, curling her fingers inwards.

"Oh, indeed. I should have known better than to expect competition over such a valuable chip. I must confess that I never knew what I had been thinking, since it didn't prove to be anything valuable for what I needed."

"What is it you want, then? What's this magic monkey myth I've heard?"

His lip curled, and he leaned forward until his face was a few feet from hers. "Spying on me, are you?" he hissed. "I do not know who you think you are, nor do I think I should be interested in you...but I confess you have me intrigued as well."

"I am called Shego," she answered. "You must have heard of Dr. Drakken, evil mastermind on the brink of world conquest."

The monkey man huffed. "I have heard of him, yes. I wonder, however, why a ferocious vixen like yourself is being his lackey if you are more than capable than he is," he stated, raising a hand from behind his back and gesturing his monkeys to leave them alone. They all ooked and turned to run away from the scene to resume their training he'd ordered them to do. "Now, dear woman - Shego." The way he said her name was a sexy purr to her senses that she wasn't afraid to use the term. "You follow me to my home because you are interested in me, but may I inquire why and how?" he questioned, kneeling down on one knee after taking two more strides her way.

He had used rope instead of chains, which proved to be a very fatal disadvantage, but it wasn't like she would kill him or maim him. She could fire up and cut these bonds herself, but right now she would patiently wait. "Well, monkey man, let's say that I am tired of being an underestimated sidekick and want a man more than my current employer, but I can't leave Dr. D just yet. But it doesn't stop me from going for the goal," she told him with a batting of the eyelashes.

He raised an eyebrow at her bold statement. "Hmmm."

"So, I gathered enough about you when I hiked out this place."

Reeling back, he hissed again. "You don't believe in Mystical Monkey Power; I can see it in your eyes," he said. "I work alone, so I do not want to share it with anyone who doesn't understand. You were a fool to come here thinking you can aid in something you do not understand." His face twisted into a sneer that made her angry now.

He was testing her, and she knew it. "You think I'm not capable?" Shego seethed, tempted to burst and snap the ropes, knock him out with her rays. "I'm moreso than you think, Hairy Hands."

One of his hands came out at her, striking her on the right side of her face and stinging, sure to leave a bruise. The pain was nothing new, but he delivered it stronger than she expected, confidently matching up to her own abilities. "Sharp tongue, I will give you that," he stated. "What makes you think you can match up to the Master of Monkey Kung Fu?"

"Master it enough only to be beaten by an average fighter like Kimmy?" Shego returned. This man was one of the few to actually face the redhead teen with his own hands, like Shego herself. That was why she came here; they'd make an excellent team against her. Solo can be limited at times. "That's why if you and I spent more time together, get to know each other better, we can go against the little wannabe together. Wouldn't you like that?" She winked at him.

He growled at her but didn't hit her again. That was okay; she would have her turn so they were both even. If he wanted a fighting challenge and she would beat him, then she would give him that. Man versus woman was always fun as it was woman versus woman in her and Kim's case.

"Like I said, siren: I work alone."

"Working alone can do so much. I enjoy that from time to time, but you gotta admit: it's not always enough. Good help is hard to find. I'm not experienced in your magical ways, but it might be beneficial for us both."

Monkey Man stood up then, not keeping his eyes off her the entire time. "You have spice, fire, and all things that I pride myself on, I shall give you that, as well," he told her, bowing his head once. "Well, then, I see there is no use in arguing with you verbally...but a one-on-one I shall settle on." His sharp blue eyes glittered like ice in the north, holding her to that and answering her prayers.

Shego looked up at him from beneath her lashes, smiling maliciously. Oh, yes, this was what she'd been waiting for. Now was the time to answer back.

"You got it, Hairy Hands."

The plasma fired through her arms and flared into flames, searing the ropes with immense speed before swiping downwards to free her booted ankles and lunging forwards, pinning the ninja master to the ground, tackling him when he tried to gain the upper hand. She took him off, and he tried to regain his upper hand.

He ended up kicking her off of him, one of his hairy monkey feet coming in contact with her abdomen and sending her back, but the pain wasn't compared to anything. Snarling playfully, Shego crouched and raised her fiery hands before her in the same stance he assumed.

"I'd assumed we'd take this downstairs with my monkey minions to witness," he stated coyly, smiling and raising both eyebrows. "You're far more advanced than I thought, indeed - but you're nothing more than Kim Possible if you can't beat her."

There it was: the insipid female comment she always knew he would bring up. "That goes for you, too," Shego countered, and he laughed, which bordered on more monkey than man.

"On the contrary - the _both_ of us."

Was he toying with her now by agreeing with her so suddenly? He was really getting on her nerves, and she had to do the same. "You must know what it is like to be kicked onto your backside in the end, Monkey Man."

"The name is Monkey Fist," he retorted, swiping down and kicking her onto her back, but she balanced back up and kicked to stand. "And all should bow to my power - but that cheer squad always stands in my way!"

"That makes us both!" she agreed, dodging another attack and sailing over his head, rolling like a ball until she landed on both feet, behind him and drawing bemused chuckles at her skills. "So, will you take me up on my offer?"

"You haven't defeated me yet, so I cannot guarantee!"

He charged at her again, throwing out a punch to her face, but she saw it coming. He was by far more graceful than she was, but just as strong - or more, but she was not going to fuel his dignity in that direction. Shego did not want to damage those prized hands of his, but she did aim for the one coming out at her again only to swing under his body and strike with her boot to the one place where he was most vulnerable - the man's nether regions. He groaned and fell over in pain, landing on his back and looking up at her as she covered his body with hers. To feel his body beneath hers was exhilarating, heated skin through spandex against silken cloth, icy blue eyes meeting burning emerald. She saw it in his eyes that he was furious she defeated him; now she could do what she wanted with him.

She had just one thing in mind, and her body craved it. She felt it from him as well.

Monkey Fist sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face from her. "Very well, siren. I accept defeat."

"Is 'siren' the only word you have for me?" she teased, leaning forward and licking the side of his face, the taste of him sweet and salty. He shivered in obvious disgust mingled with unexpected pleasure. "Doesn't a brilliant gentleman like yourself have a bigger, better vocabulary?"

"What else can I call you...goddess?" he said slyly, reopening his eyes and looking at her again. His eyes darkened with what she knew was lust. "What do you want me to do now, as your servant of defeat, lady?"

Shego laughed heartily. Goddess...no man ever called her that. "I like that word," she said smoothly. "But before we go on, my little monkey, what is your real name?" She slid off of him and stood, watching as he dusted himself off and held his hands in front of him as if in prayer to the goddess he said she was.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske, at your service - and I go by Monty, if you must."

"Monty." His name was not what she expected. He was indeed nobility, and that was attractive if not for monetary means. Powerful in both status and strength. She'd made the right choice coming here after all, and Drakken could suck it when she got back to him. "If it's not too much to ask...where is your bedroom?" she purred, hands on her hips. They were a distance away, nowhere near the bodily contact they had moments ago, but it was enough for them both as the lingering heat between them remained. It festered and only grew stronger with the aftermath of the woman besting the man as well as the eye contact never breaking.

They found his bedroom, filled with regality and isolation, and immediately got to work with smashing their mouths against each other, possessing and hungry all the same. Monty was not a sexual appetites kind of man, and neither was she, but she did learn based on this that they did not use it in their own means, and that sex could be used for each other if not just each other's abilities. This handsome man found her attractive all the same, however, and it was only natural in that sense.

Shego let him reach behind her body and find the zipper to her jumpsuit, pulling it down and then dragging the fabric down the front to reveal the top part of her body, the black sports bra nowhere near sexy enough but supporting and outlining her curves enough. He eyed her briefly and licked his lips; grinning, she pushed one end up and revealed the breast there, tempting him and aggravating him. He bared his teeth and leaned over to latch his teeth around the peak. She loved the fire that shot through her nipple to throughout the rest of her body. Heat rushed through her blood and headed down to the nether regions of her legs. "Monty, you naughty boy."

"Don't tempt me, woman."

"Already doing it." She reached and undid the sash of his gi tunic, pushing it from his body and finding well-defined muscles and a lithe frame. Her gloved nails ranked down his muscular back and down to push his pants and underwear down, exposing his firm buttocks to grip on either side, squeezing and fondling. He had been in the middle of suckling her other breast when he growled against her quivering skin.

"Don't touch me there, or I shall punish you," he threatened, but it was filled with dark seduction.

"Go ahead, Lord Fiske." She slapped the right cheek, causing him to lean down and bite the juncture of her shoulder where her vein throbbed. Moaning, she let him do this to her while pulling her sports bra over her head and tossing it to the floor.

He shoved her suit the rest of the way down, but her matching boyshorts remained, soaked with her arousal. His exposure tented against it, bringing more nectar through the fabric. "By God, goddess," Monty hissed delightfully as he reached down and felt her through, making her hum and close her eyes in satisfaction. "Let's get this over and onto the real fun, would you say?"

She had him spread out on his own bed, bound by rope that he had. Controlling a man in his own residence like this was beyond enthralling. His legs spread, allowing her to slide between them. Shego gave him another hungry lip lock, her tongue twisting with his greedily. He rumbled in his throat and tugged at his bindings when her nails gently raked over his six-pack and sensitive sides. She almost lost control and seared his flesh there but pulled it back into her deepest channels. She traced the sensitive lines of his muscles and drew shudders and murmurs from him. He didn't moan or beg for more, too proud of himself. Shego purred when she dipped her head down to his chest, taking each nipple between her teeth and causing him to cry out now. Her hot, moist tongue did the same to the middle line of his abdomen before dipping deep into his navel. Her lips savored the bristling but soft narrow happy trail and paused when she reached his proud section happy to see her.

"You're going to love this, Monty boy," she said huskily, then bowed her head down to the base of his thighs. The musky aroma of him was intoxicating, addictive, and his pubes caressed her face like a thick brush. When she got to his engorged sex, the head moist with the beginning, he was swelled and burning with blood. His teeth bared, jaw clenched as he grunted when her mouth took him in. No words needed to describe, only that he was delicious.

"It's called impropriety in my house," he managed; she looked up at him and saw his eyes closed as he spoke, then chuckled, "but this is quite wondrous."

Shego stretched her body over his then, partially spreading her legs enough to give him more access as she wiggled herself over him. His endowment was filling and satisfyingly so. By the look on his face, he relished the feel of her molten core engulfing him. When she gyrated her hips over and back, his body writhed with hers; her arms stretched up and supported her weight and the pressure of her dominant role. Perspiration flared her flesh; his was doing the same with each long minute that passed in harmony of his hips rocking with hers. English gentleman or not, he had a fondness for sadism and masochism as she did. His legs flexed and wrapped around her waist to pull her closer and increase the friction and stoking of the flames.

When her arms could not take elevation anymore, she reached up and stretched them to clasp his hands in hers, enjoying the callous palms and hairy backs; the hair itself was softer than expected. His thick fingers enclosed around her smaller ones, tightening with each increase of pace. Her heart pounded faster with the adrenaline that got her going in a fight, and for some reason, this felt like a battle of the flesh, but it wasn't anything like love, because when was the last time she harbored any feelings for anyone? And as for Monty Fiske, it seemed he carried the same emotions as she. That marked them perfectly matched all the same.

"How do you like this now, Your Lordship?" she growled, letting go of his hands and snaking over the sides of his body, briefly grasping his behind against his snarls of warning but eventually clutched his firm thighs and bending him at the knees while he still had his legs around her.

Fiske grunted and twisted his upper body from side to side. "Enlightening," was all he could get out.

Her inner muscles contracted around him, spasmed and then loosened when her climax erupted; she felt him come hot and shooting through her, fiercely as an exploding volcano after a long sleep. The sweat from their bodies mingled together as she laid herself atop him. Her engine was spent but still vibrating with the big energy worth being used up. She felt him inhale and exhale beneath her, telling her he was the same way. Sighing sharply, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying his manly aroma. He was wild like she, ready to get back in action, but right now he felt more alive than he remembered. Shego couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, either.

His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "I'm not answering your offer just because of this...but I suppose we could come to an agreement," he said, looking at her through hooded eyes. It was then that she finally noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Something told her he barely slept anytime. "I'd be honored if you could assist me when the time comes, and I'll see if I can do the same. Mystical Monkey Power will someday soon be mine, and we will defeat Team Possible once and for all."

Shego grinned at him. "I thought you would say that." She reached up and traced his lips with her thumb; Monty kissed each tip fervently and looked at her with such passion and intellect.

 **This pairing has been done before, like I said, but needs to be done more often in this fashion. Reviews are one hundred percent appreciated as I love to hear what people say. :D Oh, and please, no flames because it puts me in a bad mood.**


End file.
